Lips of an Angel
by Little-Miss-Rachel
Summary: A girl . A boy. One phone call . Both have someone else. Lovers . Keeping it a secret.


_Lips of an Angel_

**Note:** Ahem… Yes, tis I, Rachel. I am here with a one-shot I just had to write. You see, I've been trying to get back into writing wrestling stories. Yes, I have a new account on and everything for _Twilight_ and other books but… I'm writing about wrestling today. Hopefully it turns out good, and hopefully you like it.

**Summary: **A girl. A boy. One phone call. Both have someone else. Lovers. Keeping it a secret.

**Rating: **K+

**Note (2):** The characters are on the same show, and that **_retard_** never got himself suspended.

**Disclaimer:** I don't own ANYONE in this story, nor do I own the title of the story because Hinder (the best band EVER) owns it.

--

_Randy's POV_

"Baby, can you get me my robe? I'm really cold," My fiancée Samantha said as she shivered beside me. I had my arm around her shoulders, watching some old movie on AMC. I sighed quietly and got up. Why couldn't she get it herself?

"Oh, and grab the blanket from the bed. Why do you have to keep the house so cold?" She complained for the third time in the past hour. I tensed slightly but instead of fighting her I walked into the bedroom.

The mess on the floor made me wonder how we found anything in there. Her college books were piled up in a corner, clothes were thrown everywhere, and the floor was covered with junk. Some old wrestling tapes sat on the bedside table with the remote on top of them.

I maneuvered carefully through the junk that cluttered around my feet. I pushed a box out of the way in search for her silky robe that probably wouldn't keep her warm at all. When I found the red fabric I picked it up, an image popping into my mind.

The next thing I knew I was in a daydream. A blonde stood in front of me in a store, her hands on her hips, examining the red robe on the hanger. She had no clue I was watching her. She picked up the garment and turned it around on the hanger, her lips pursed into a thin line. She was thinking hard about this purchase. Then she turned to me, and caught me watching her. A smile formed on her glossed lips as she put the robe back onto the rack.

She walked to me slowly, her hands clasped behind her back. I chuckled at her innocent expression. She never liked spending my money. Her blonde head pressed against my chest when I hugged her. I felt her arms wrap around me, and I kissed the top of her head gently. We were only safe in this store. We both knew the consequences if someone found out about us, but it was so hard to be away from her.

"Randy! Where are you!" Samantha's shrill shriek pierced through my daydream. I was clutching the robe in my hands, a frown on my face.

"Um… coming," I replied sullenly. I grabbed the black comforter from the bed and walked slowly into the living room.

I stood in the doorway and examined Samantha. She wasn't like the blonde who used to sit in that very spot when Samantha was at school. Samantha wasn't as friendly, or as kind. She wasn't a blonde, either. She had super straight hair with big blue eyes. She wasn't as graceful as the blonde, either. She tripped over flat surfaces, and was always a nervous wreck. Unlike the blonde, she was never calm. Never laid back or down to Earth. Plus, she loved to spend my money.

"Randy, don't just _stand _there. Come sit down," She ordered. I refrained from rolling my eyes and sat next to her. She pulled on the robe that the blonde had looked at in the store, and I imagined the blonde wearing it, sitting next to me. Samantha, once again, broke me out of my daydream and grabbed the comforter from me.

I settled my arm onto the back of the couch again and she nestled onto my chest. I stared blankly at the television screen, not caring about the movie. All I could think of now was the blonde who used to occupy every one of my thoughts. Being at home made me miss her even more. It was Christmas, and she was back home with _her_ fiancée. I sighed at the thought of them together. It wasn't a happy sigh. I was aggravated.

"Let's go to bed, this movie is _boring_," She said with a yawn. I rolled my eyes this time, though she couldn't see it. She was the first to get up and exit into the bedroom. I padded across my apartment after her, wishing that I could be with the blonde, and not with Samantha.

Yes, I _did_ love Samantha, but she wasn't the blonde. She could never be the blonde, either.

As I got into bed Samantha was already in a light sleep. I rolled onto my side, my back facing her, my eyes on the window. The moon's light shone in slivers against the hardwood floor. I closed my eyes, breathing deeply. I didn't know missing someone so much could hurt.

Just as I was falling asleep my cell phone began to vibrate loudly on my bedside table. I opened one eye and looked at the black phone in the darkness. The screen lit up pink. That meant only one thing: She was calling me. I leapt from my bed with the phone in my hand. I ran into the living room much to Samantha's chagrin.

"Randy!" She shrieked my name. "Come back to bed!"

"I have to take this call, Sam," I walked out onto the balcony, shivering as the very cold St. Louis night slapped me in the face. I flipped open the phone with a huge grin on my face.

"Hello?" I asked anxiously.

"Randy…" She breathed in my ear. My knees became weak at the sound of her voice. It was such a sweet voice.

"Baby, why are you calling so late?" I asked quietly. I turned and slid the sliding door closed. I couldn't let Samantha know who I was talking to. She _hated_ her.

"I need to talk to you," I heard her sniffle, and my heart broke at her tone of voice.

"Honey, why are you crying?" I asked her in a whisper, "Is everything okay?"

"Randy, I miss you so much," She whimpered. I bit my lip to hold back my reply. I wanted to yell, to scream, to exclaim to the whole world how much I missed her right now.

"I miss you too, babe. We only have one more day, though," I whispered. I couldn't be too loud or Samantha could hear me.

"I can hardly take it," I knew where she was. Whenever we talked we were always on our own balconies. I knew she was staring at something, probably the moon, with tears rolling down her rosy cheeks.

"Me either," I said in a barely audible whisper. I dropped my head, my deep breathing the only sound around me. I heard her small, short breaths coming from the other line, and I smiled.

"It's funny that you're calling," When she didn't say anything, only sniffled, I continued, "I was thinking about you all night."

"I dreamt of you for the past week," She blurted out quickly. I knew she was blushing. I smiled even brighter.

"I dreamt of you too," I mumbled lovingly. Now I knew she was smiling despite her tears of loneliness. Even when she was thousands of miles away I knew what she was doing.

"John's awake," She whispered. I looked back into the glass door to make sure Samantha wasn't standing there watching me.

"Does he have any idea you're talking to me?" I asked quickly. "Will it cause a fight if he did?"

"No, he thinks I'm talking to Amy," She then paused, "Does Samantha know you're talking to?"

"No, baby, she doesn't even have a clue," I smiled as I said this. I looked up to the moon and wondered what would happen if Samantha and John ever found out about their loved ones loving each other.

"I wish you were John," She mumbled so that I could barely hear her. I settled back into a rocking chair, the cold on my back freezing me for a second.

"I wish Samantha was you," I thought about that for a second, "All the time." I heard her giggle quietly. She wasn't crying anymore. That was good. I hated when she cried. It broke my heart to hear that she was so heartbroken about being away from me. I yawned, sleep trying to take over me.

"Maybe you should go to sleep," I knew she was worried now. The tone she used couldn't be mistaken for anything but worry. I shook my head thought she couldn't see it. But she knew I was doing it.

"No, I don't want to say goodbye," I whined. She tsk'ed and let out a deep sigh.

"I don't want to either, but you're tired and I don't want to keep you up," She sighed again, "Randy…"

I felt myself weaken considerably when she said my name. The sweetness took over all of my senses, making my heart thud faster despite my extreme drowsiness.

"You make it so hard for me to be faithful, babe," I said with a tired chuckle, "I may call you my angel, but I swear I think you're a demon summoned from my own personal hell."

"Why do you say that?" She asked quizzically. I knew she was slightly hurt by this.

"Because…" I tried to put my thoughts into an understandable sentence, "Because you are here, and you're making it hard for me to be faithful to Samantha. I like it, though," I smirked.

"So that makes you a demon from _my _personal hell," She teased. I laughed lightly.

"I guess so," Then I became serious. I was suddenly alert, and I was snapped out of my dreaminess by John's voice over the phone.

"Listen, Amy, its bedtime here to let her come to bed," I heard him yell something then walk off. I ground my teeth together, making my jaw hurt.

"Randy…" I heard the tears in her voice. I wanted to go to her house and comfort her; I wanted to hold her, to make her all better. We all knew John wasn't nice to her, but she wasn't strong enough to tell him to lay off. One day, when the timing is right, I will. And when it does happen I'll reveal what has been going on.

"Randy, I've gotta go," She cried quietly into the receiver. I nodded.

"Wait!" I exclaimed a little too loudly, "Why'd you call so late?"

"I just…" I heard her shift in her seat. She was most likely looking to see where John was. "I just wanted to hear your voice," She muttered, "Randy, I love you so much."

I almost fell out of the chair at her words. I sighed happily and stood up again, hoping her tone and the words she spoke wouldn't cause me to fall. I leaned against the railing of the balcony and looks towards the stars again.

"I love you too, Trish," I heard her sigh, "And I always will, no matter what." I then hung up, not wanting this conversation to carry on any longer. I wanted to go to sleep hearing those words repeat over and over in my head.

--

Randy: Rachel, you're a genius! (hugs Trish)

Trish: Yes! (hugs back) At least you didn't put me with _Cena_ gags

Rachel: (covers ears) YOU'LL NEVER BE WITH CENA IN **_ANY_** OF MY FICS!

Randy and Trish: YAY! (hugs Rachel to death)

**Note:** Okay, so my Randy and Trish muses are back. Hehe! YAY! I'm excited now. So… sorry it was so fluffy but WHATEVER. Anyway, reviews are appreciated!

**Rachel**


End file.
